Forever 12
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: Discontinued


-1All the way from Dalmaska

A little girl came into Midgar on the back of a golden Chocobo that was decorated with beads. The girl was dressed for the desert having a sand colored cloak on and bright colored pants and shirt underneath. She had bright red eyes and black hair, tan skin from the desert and was no older than 12. She stopped at a bar called the Seventh Heaven. Dismounting her Chocobo she went inside. She went to the bar keeper a woman with black hair brown eyes and dressed in black leather.

"Can I buy a lunch here?" She asked. Tifa looked down at the little girl and said.

"Sure." Tifa soon brought the little girl a plate with potato's mixed vegetables and a cheese burger.

"So where are you parents?" Tifa asked to girl sitting at the table with her.

"My mom and dad are both dead. I'm out here looking for my brother. Last I herd from him he lives out here."

"Ok well what's your name I might know him." Tifa said, despite the red eyes she thought that the girl was adorable.

"My name is Lilly Valentine." She said with a smile looking up from her plate. Tifa looked at her with wide eye's

"Did you say Valentine?"

"Ya, do you know my brother?" At that time Cloud walked in and asked.

"Where did that Chocobo come from?"

"It belongs to Lilly here. She is looking for her brother." Tifa said standing up and walking back to the bar.

"She came here alone?" Cloud asked.

"Yes she says her last name is Valentine." Tifa said as she cleaned a glass.

"You mean Vincent? I didn't know he had a sister." Cloud said looking over at Lilly who was eating her meal happily. Later in the day Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Barret walked in all asking about the Chocobo. Tifa told them what she knew about Lilly.

"Wha do ya know Vinny boy has a sister." Cid said laughing.

"You know my brother?" Lilly asked over hearing Cid.

"Kid we all know him if it's the same Valentine we are thinkin here."

"Just wait around here Vincent comes by a lot." Yuffie said. Soon enough Vincent walked in and almost tackled by Lilly.

"Brother!" Vincent looked down at Lilly and said.

"Lilly you should be grown up by now."

"Dad said that if I wanted to I could be immortal!" Lilly said looking up at Vincent with her bright red eyes.

"Ya gotta admit Vincent she does look a lot like you." Cid said laughing.

"Well Vincent there is a lot more things about you that you haven't told us." Yuffie said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Lilly why are you out here all alone?" Vincent asked.

"Mom died, so I came here from Dalmaska looking for you Vin. Oh! And Vin dad said that when I went and found you I needed to tell you that the city is up and running again." Everyone looked at Lilly confused. Even Vincent didn't know what she was talking about.

"None of you work for Shin-ra right?"

"Kid we work against Shin-ra" Cid said.

"Ok then I can tell you but you have to keep it a secret!" Lilly said with a smile sitting on one of the tables.

"Dad was working on this program to bring back the Cetra's and it worked! The only one I have talked to was named Aerith but she told me that they moved the city and everything is working out great!"

"What?!" Cloud said astonished that Lilly brought up Aerith and that she was alive.

" Ya the city has gotten a lot bigger since I first saw it."

"I was also supposed to take Vin there to see." Lilly said with a smile. Everyone looked shocked their jaws dropped at what Lilly had said. Even Cid's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"What?" Lilly asked after a while of them staring at her.

"The Cetra's are back!"

"Ya, dad's project worked."

"Can you take us to them?" Cloud asked, Tifa looked over to him knowing what he was really wanting to see.

"Sure, but ya cant tell anyone where they are!"

"Alright lets go." Cid said standing up.

"We wont get there anytime soon. So don't rush."

"Why how far are they."

"Well not that far I guess if you have a car but on a Chocobo it's a 3 day trip." Lilly said swinging her legs.

"Kid, I have an airship."

"That's great! Then we can get there in no time!" Lilly said with a smile. "Give me a map and I'll show you where it is." Tifa went and got a map and laid it down on the table.

"Ok Lilly where is the City." Lilly looked at the map for a while then put her finger on a spot in the desert near Dalmaska.

"That's where they are." Lilly said looking up at everyone.

"That's out in the middle of the desert." Yuffie said.

"Ya, it's the safest place for them to be now."

"Alright Cid lets go." Cloud said, he looked like he was already ready to leave.

"Alright Cloud we'll get goin tonight."

"Hey can we bring Charari?" Lilly said pointing to the Chocobo waiting outside.

"Ya there should be room for the bird."

"Alright lets go!" Lilly said making her way to the door only to have the back of her cloak grabbed by Vincent.

"Slow down, we aren't going just yet."

"Vin let me go." Lilly complained.

"Hey kiddo slow down I have to get my materia before we go." Yuffie said with a smile.

"You're a Materia Hunter too! So am I!" Lilly said with even more excitement. Lilly wiggled out of Vincent's grasp and went over to Yuffie.

"What's your favorite materia type?"

"I adore all materia but I completely love summoning materia."

"Ok! I have a lot of those. You can have one." Lilly said putting her hand over her arm and a red glow shone through her skin before she drew out a red materia orb and handing it to Yuffie.

"Not sure what one that is but you can have it." Lilly smiled. Yuffie looked shocked that Lilly held her materia within her body.

"Thanks Lilly…What! Are you sure you want to give me a Neo Bahamut?"

"Its fine, I can get another one." Lilly smiled.

"Hey you two ready to go?" Tifa asked Lilly and Yuffie.

"I am." Lilly replied. Tifa looked down at the Neo Bahamut that Yuffie held.

"How…" Tifa began to ask.

"Lilly gave it to me." Cid looked over and said.

"That's expensive materia there."

"Lilly where did you get this?" Vincent said looking down at her with a questioning look.

"I got it where I get all my materia. I pick it up at the market." Lilly said with an innocent look.

[ later

Soon they were flying over the ocean at speed. Lilly was looking out a window amazed at how fast the airship was getting them across the ocean and into the deserts of Dalmaska. When Lilly went looking for Yuffie she couldn't find her anywhere she looked.

"Tifa where is Yuffie?"

"Probably in the bathroom she gets motion sick."

"Oh ok."

"K we are almost there." Cid announced over the intercom.

"We are almost there!" Lilly said shocked with a slight tone of unease.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"I can't talk right now I need to find Vin." Lilly said running off, she found Vincent in the main room talking with Cid. Cloud was standing by the glass window staring out.

"Hey! I need to talk to you Vin."

"Hm what is it?" Vincent said noticing Lilly's urgent tone.

"When we land you and I have to get out first. The Cetra people will not like it when they don't see us as the first people getting out. Ah Cid can you tell everyone over the intercom?" Cid nodded and turned the intercom on again.

"Alright the Kid said that if the Cetra's don't see her and Vincent come off first they might not let us stay long enough to get off the ship." The announcement seemed to bring Cloud back to reality.

"Why are they so untrusting?" Cloud asked.

"Because they know what Shin-ra did to the world and they don't want anything to do with them. So if they even slightly think that you guys work for Shin-ra and found this place they wont hesitate to make us go away." Lilly said. Soon they landed just outside the city Cid lowered the ramp and Lilly and Vincent walked out first, then followed by everyone else. One of the Cetra's a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes said.

"Welcome back Miss Valentine. This must be your brother."

" Ya this is Vincent." Lilly said.

"Welcome, this way then." The Cetra lead the group to the center of the City. Cloud looked around shocked it was an amazing desert oasis.

"Hello Cloud." A familiar voice said from behind Cloud. He turned to see Aerith dressed as he always remembered her standing behind him.

"Aerith, your alive." Cloud said with joy.


End file.
